Dear Batman
by tedpierce18
Summary: It's well known that Bruce pushes himself too hard sometimes. But for Diana it's not, maybe Alfred can help her find out why he does
1. Chapter 1

Bruce please for Hera sake you can't go out on patrol tonight you're still injured from your fight with Bane. I'm fine princess Bruce said inbetween putting on his armor that drove fear into the harts of criminals and updating the batcomputer logs on Bane. She wasn't wrong though earlier today the justice league was on a mission to stop the injustice gang from attacking a pharmaceutical company working on developing a cure for a new type of virus that they planned to sell off to the highest bidder with the help of their newest member Bane. The fight lasted longer than expected but before being taken down by him, Bane managed to get a few lucky punches to Bruce's ribs but needless to say he wasn't going to tell her. Just stay in tonight and let your body heal, let nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin handle Gotham tonight you need rest, your only human Bruce. Princess I'm fine really I had worse injuries then a few Bruised ribs. It was more like four bruised and one cracked rib but telling her in full extent of his injuries would only make things worse. Besides Nightwing has his own city to look after, Batgirl has college finals to study for, and Robin will be right by my side the whole time you don't need to worry about me princess. Please Bruce at least let me go with you. No this is my city and I need to be the one defending it. Diana was about to protest when she heard Alfred and Tim coming down the stairs to the batcave, Tim already in his Robin outfit. Are you ready to go now Bruce? Tim said as he ready his R cycle. Bruce only replied with a nod and headed for the Batmobile before closing the cockpit he turn and said don't worry about me princess I'll be fine and back In a few hours all the big criminals are locked up in Arkham she stood their as he closed the cockpit like doors and zoomed out of the cave.

"She let out a long breath of air and turn to see Alfred standing near her she gave him a week smile. Some thing on your mind Miss Diana. Why does he do it Alfred, pardon miss, Alfred said with a raised eyebrow. Why does he go out their every night and push his body to the point of exhaustion every night, and not let people who care about him help is it that hard for him to admit he needs help. Ah a question I ask myself every now and then Alfred said as he walked over to a room and went inside he came back out with a big cardboard box that had the words 'to Batman' on the side of it, he looked at her and said every now and then when master Bruce helps someone they write him a letter there must be about four more boxes filled with them. Master Bruce just said to throw them away but when he pushes himself to hard I like to read a couple of them to remind me why he goes out their every night and pushes himself so hard, why this city needs him to be more then just a man. Maybe they can help ease your mind too. Batman gets letters mail to the Batcave? She said with a little amusement. Heavens no they mailed them to GCPD. Master Bruce didn't want to bring them home but when Nightwing learned about them he brought all of them back here to the manor.

"As she opened the box she noticed that their has to be well over three hundred letters with the words 'to the Batman' written on them. So these are all from people that Bruce helped she said well turning to Alfred. Indeed miss some are from people he saved and some are even from some of the criminals if you can believe that. She reached in and picked up the first one she found and opened it.

 _Dear Batman_

 _My name is Julia Smith, I don't think you will remember me you probably save a lot of people, but a couple weeks ago,I was walking in a bad part of Gotham it was late I just got done working a double shift, I was trying to save up money so my daughter Emma and I could move to a better part of the city. When some men cornered me in an alley I thought for sure I was about to get raped when all of a sudden one of the men went flying back into a wall at first I didn't believe my eyes, I mean I heard stories about you but I didn't think you were real. You knocked out all four men in less than a minute all I could do is just stand there and stare, when it was over you told me to call the cops and then you were gone just as fast as you arrived. I'm writing you this letter today to thank you for saving me that night. I don't want to imagine what would happen if you didn't show up that night. I finally saved up enough money to move me and my daughter to a better part of town. I don't know if I would of walked away alive that night if you didn't show up. I don't know what would have happened to my daughter if I didn't. So thank you I don't believe what they say about you, you're not just some kind of monster and you're not just some weirdo running around in a bat costume you're a hero._

 _Thanks again_

 _Julia and Emma Smith_

 _"_ When she got done she just stood there mouth open looking at the letter she just got done reading. Alfred finally broke the silence, I'm afraid there are many more stories just like that some ending in him getting there in time but unfortunately there are some about him not getting there in time. After reading it a second time she looked up at Alfred, he really does care about this city and it's people doesn't he. Indeed miss now if you don't need anything else there are some things I need to attend to up in the kitchen. No thanks Alfred I have monitor Duty in an hour and I should get going but do you mind if I take a couple letters with me, not at all miss, Alfred said with a smile take as many as you like I'm afraid master Bruce doesn't care for them. Thank you Alfred Diana said as she picked up the box of letters. She gave Alfred a small kiss on the cheek before heading over to the teleportation pad she waved goodbye and put her hands up to her ear to activate her comlink and said one for transport J'onn, a moment later she was on the Watchtower she still had an hour till her shift started and she wanted to read more letters. She went to the cafeteria to get an iced mocha then she headed for an empty conference room to read more letters

This is my first fanfiction all reviews and criticism welcome

should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

She reached in the box and dug around until one caught her eye. The letter had a picture of a bat on it, that looked like it was made with blue crayon, it looked like it was made by a kid. She smiled abit, Bruce really does reach out to alot of people. She opened the letter and began to read. The first thing she noticed is that the whole letter was written by an eight year old.

 _Dear Mr. Batman_

 _My name is James Meyer I'm 8 years old. I asked my mommy to help me write a letter to you to say thank you. Some time ago you saved my mommy from that mean clown. She was working at her job at the bank when that bad clown broke in. I was at my aunty Rachel's house when I saw it on the news my aunty didn't want me to watch it but I told her I wanted to. She was about to say no when we saw you on the news. You broke in through the window and beat up that bad clown. You saved my mommy thank you so much Batman she's really all I have left. My daddy isn't around anymore I asked my mommy what happened to him but she doesn't like talking about him. I drew you a picture I hope you like it._  
 _Thanks again your friend_  
 _James_

After she got done reading the letter she looked at the picture that came with the letter. The picture was of what looked like a drawing of Batman, the joker, a woman and a small child. In the picture Batman was standing over the joker who was laying on the ground with 'x's' over his eyes. The woman and child was off to the side cheering for Batman. She smiled she was going to hang this up in her room and keep it there no matter what Bruce says.

She was about to grab another one when she heard the door open. Hawkgirl walked in muttering something about Flash being annoying. She caught sight of Diana. "O" I'm sorry Diana I didn't think anyone was in this room.  
It's okay Shayera I was just reading some letters. She was about to continue talking when she was interrupted by Shayera. What, you get fanmail not even Superman gets fanmail.

It's not for me it's from people in Gotham to Batman. She said with a hint of amusement. Shayera wasn't wrong though in the whole 2 years that the Justice league has been operating no-one got any mail address to their super-powered identities not that they expected any they all got into the hero business to save people not make fans.

Are you telling me Mr tall, dark and broody gets fanmail. Shayera said as she started to laugh. Who's it from Satan worshiping Colts wanting an autograph. Diana just laugh and said for her to read some herself. Shayera sat down and they both reached in and both took a letter

When Diana got done reading her letter she looked up at Shayera. Diana was shocked when she saw Shayera's face. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Shayera what's wrong are you OK? Diana said well trying to get through to her friend. All Shayera did was look up at her and handed the letter to her. Diana started to read the letter unsure of what upset her friend.

 _Dear Batman_  
 _My name is Paige Thomas, You probably don't remember me but on the night of October 10th 2011 you saved my life. I was the girl that you found in the bathtub with both wrist slit. I was going through a very low part of my life that year my mom died after a hard battle with cancer. The guy I thought I loved cheated on me with the girl I thought was my best friend. I got fired from my job and the bills started to Pile up. I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, I didn't get in the tub with the intent of taking my life but as I layed their thinking about everything, I didn't see it getting better anytime soon. I saw one of my ex-boyfriend's razor it was one of those old fashion ones that you had to put a razor blade in. I grab it and just stared at it I slowly took out the blade. As I put the blade to my skin all I was thinking is that I'll be with my mom soon maybe I'll be happy, maybe I'll get to see my old dog again that I had to put down last year. I slowly pulled the blade against my skin thinking it will beover soon. I heard a window braking in my living room and laugh of course I was getting robbed. I thought "fuck it"I'll be gone soon and I don't have much. Then I heard another window braking and heard the robbers shouting "it's the bat". When I heard the fighting stop I heard you start walking around then you opened my bathroom door. You had on a mask but I could have swore your eyes went wide. I heard you tell someone called "Oracle" to call an ambulance. You rushed over to me a pulled be out of the tub. You held me close and told me it was going to be OK. You held onto my wrist and wrapped your cape around me. To tell you the truth I never felt so safe in your arms. You held on to me until the ambulance got there. When they took me I was holding on to your cape as if my life depended on it. The next day when I woke up at the hospital I still had your cape I grabbed it and wrapped it around me. It made me fill safe, like their was someone out there who cared about me. Even when I got out of the hospital I still use it as a blanket sometimes. I'm writing this letter to you today because when I was at the hospital I met the love of my life, his name is Josh and today I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl I named her Hope. If you weren't there that night I wouldn't be here today and neither would Hope. Thank you Batman you saved my life that night and gave me a second chance at life. You're a hero I don't care what the others say You are a hero and you're my hero._  
 _Thanks again Batman_  
 _Paige Thomas_

I got two more chapters in mind with three more letters let me know what you think of this story. This is my first story so all reviews and criticism are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

After Diana was finished reading the letter it was Shayera that broke the silence. Wow I had no idea what he meant to all those people down in Gotham, he always seems so cold and heartless.

All those times we called him a workaholic and a shut-in he was out saving people and making sure that they saw the light. All the times we got mad at him because he skipped meetings and didn't want to hang out with us, saying that he had work to do. I had no idea that he was out there showing people that he's more then just a monster or some guy in a bat- costume.

Diana let out a long breath of air and said, I feel bad for always getting mad at him. He always used to blow Clark and I off when we asked him to hang out with us. I used to think back then that he didn't really care about me. That he was just saying that he had work to do but just didn't want to be around us. I had no idea that he had to be out there. Just think if he didn't blow us off and went with us, that woman could have been raped, that boys mom could of been killed and that girl wouldn't of lived to have her baby girl. I mean how many times have we asked if he wanted to come with us and he just turned us down saying he had Patrol, how many times have we made fun of him, said that hanging out with us would cut into his brooding time, joke that he got off by beating up criminals, He was out there not just beating criminals to a pulp but giving people hope that things can get better even in the darkest days.

Shayera finally regained control of herself spoke up. We always underestimated him because he didn't have any powers to back him up. He was doing more work than any of us. When we were all out hanging out he was out there working for the people of Gotham, he's out there every night showing people that hope isn't lost.

Diana took a sip of her iced mocha and was about to grab another letter when the door opened and the Flash came running in. The Flash still going at a mile a minute said, hay guys how's it going o hay Diana you got an ice mocha I was thinking about getting one what are you doing up here your shift doesn't start for an hour why do you have a box of letters is it fan mail did I get any did I did I did I o please tell me I got some. He was speaking so fast it was hard to understand him but was finally cut off by Shayera. Wally knock it off you know we can't understand you when you talk like that. Wally finally coming back down to normal speed. O sorry I forgot sometimes you know being the fastest man alive.

Despite only being in the room less than a minute he was already getting on Shayera's nerves. Ya sure I bet your wife is so happy for you being the fastest guy alive now what do you want.

Diana just laughed at her friend's comment and went back to reading and let them yell at each other. She looked around the box a bit for another letter when she finally found one she opened it and begin to read.

 _Dear Batman_

 _You're not going to remember me because I was just another Criminal you beat up. But three years ago I was at a low point of my life, hell every one was the stock market was going down and the company I worked for just moved my job over seas. I was about to lose everything the bank already repossessed my car and was about to take my home. I needed money quick and we weir barely surviving on my wife's paycheck. I knew that I had to do something I couldn't stand the look on my daughter's face when she asked what are we having for dinner and I told her peanut butter and jelly for the third time that week. I overheard these guys at a bar, talking about pulling off a bank job saying they need some extra hands. After buying them a drink I manage to get them to let me in. I had a bad feeling the day leading up to the robbery. As we waited for the bank to close we all talked, someone mentioned the Batman. We were told that if we stuck to the plan we would be in and out before you got their, boy were we wrong. You broke in through the vents and took us down one by one we would hear a scream and then nothing, I remember we found one person hanging from a gargoyle upside down. I was the last one that was still up. I turned a corner and it was like you came out of the Shadows I was down in one punch. When the cops came and took us I told myself that I never wanted to feel the fear that being hunted by you caused me so when I was in jail I got an online IT degree paid for by the Wanye Foundation. When I got out the only place that would look at my application was Wayne Enterprise I been working there for about two months now. I'm writing this letter to you to say thanks for beating some sense into me I can finally look at my daughter and not have to worry about her future._

 _Thanks again_  
 _Mike Todd_


	4. Chapter 4

As Diana finished reading the letter, she looked up at her friends who just got done arguing. Flash now just shuffling through the box. Really all these are for Batman. I mean like, come on the guy is supposed to be in urban legend half of Gotham still doesn't believe he's real and some still don't believe he's human, that he's some kind of demon and 'HE' gets fan mail.

Shayera still mad at Flash. We're not in the hero business to make fans and get mail we are in it because it's the right thing to do, to save lives. Besides, all your fans are probably too young to write.

Flash just stuck his tongue out at her and turned his attention to the letter Diana just got done reading. 'Hay let me read that' he said as he took the letter from Diana's hands and read it super fast speed. Wow, I forget sometimes that he's not just the leagues resident super scary ninja. He's Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. The Wayne Foundation really supports not only Gotham but also it's people.

Diana now glaring at Flash for ripping the letter out of her hands. Ya the Foundation gives a lot to various charities around Gotham. Bruce told me that last year his foundation gave over 300 million dollars to various Charities over Gotham.

I always thought that Bruce Wayne was an over glorified play Boy with two much money on his hands. But that was before I found out he was Batman. Shayera said as she picked up a new letter and began to read.

 _Dear the man they call 'Batman'_

 _I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I never been this disappointed in this city in all 84 years of living here. Not just allowing someone like you (Who I know for a fact is just some nut-job in a bat costume) to attack, assault and break into places. But to openly work with said nut-job. You have no powers you are not a hero, a hero doesn't go around installing fear into people, a hero doesn't only come out at night and lurk in the shadows. I mean look at Superman now that's a hero. He has powers, he doesn't lurk in the shadows. You don't here good people run at the sound of his name. You need to be stopped, the days of Gotham being like the wild west are over, there's no need for people like you. People like Bruce Wayne are doing more for this city then you ever did. In this day in age kids look up to heroes, they look to them for guidance. When kids see people like you have no respect for the law and openly take it into their own hands, it's a bad influence for them and anything that is not positive influence needs to be removed. Just the other day my grandkids Jake was expelled from school for fighting. When we asked him why he did it he said its what 'batman' would do. You are not a hero, you are a vigilante and need to be stopped. If this little act of yours continues I will contact the mayor and have him do something._

 _One of many outraged people_  
 _Shelly Anderson_

Wow, I can't believe this old bag. Saying that because Batman has no superpowers he isn't a hero. How many people has he helped, how many people because of him make it home because of him.

How many times has he saved our ass when things got hot. Flash said as he read the same letter. I mean sure he's not the best influence for kids, but he's still a hero, and one of the hardest working.

Diana who was getting frustrated at the letter decided to not say anything and looked up at the clock and noticed she was late for her shift and left Flash and Shayera for the monitor room all through her shift she couldn't stop thinking about the letters she had just read. To say the truth she had more questions then when she started. She decided to talk to Batman when her shift was over.

All reviews and criticism welcome

all of your reviews have been really helpful


	5. Chapter 5

As Diana worked through her monitor Duty all she could think about was the letters she read through. It still confused her how this one man who always seems so cold, so heartless, so secretive could have such a powerful influence on people. This one man has affected this one city that five years ago was considered one of the worst cities in the country. As she sat there thinking about how many people are able to live without fear because of this one man she remembered when she first came to man's world.

She wanted to learn all she could about this new world. She would spend hours just asking questions about man's world. One question that no one could answer though was why Batman pushed himself to points that would make even the strongest metas to the point of exhaustion, why he took so much pride in his work that he wouldn't accept anything but perfection. She remembered when she had monitor Duty back then, it was a long night and nothing was happening. She switched on the news and watched the end of a news report on Batman.

 _Flashback_

 _He is a monster, striking at the foundation of our democracy. Where are the principles that make this the noblest country in the world?_

 _Frankly, I'm surprised there aren't more like him. People are sick of being afraid. He's taking back what's ours_

 _Those are bust a few reactions to the vigilante Batman. Tonight we'll examine his impact on our society with head reporter Lana Lang and popular psychologist Dr. Wolper. Dr. Wolper, you claimed the Batman is responsible for the crimes he fights. Yet crime in Gotham has been dropping steadily since his start two years ago, please explain._

 _I'm glad you asked Ted. Picture of the public psyche as like a flexible membrane. Batman Deathstroke is membrane a vicious blow and it has recoiled, hence the misleading short-term statistics. But in the long term, a whole generation of young people has been bent to the matrix of batman pathological ways. Batman is a social disease._

 _The head reporter now speaking. Thank you, doctor, now let's hear from Miss Lang. Miss Lang, how can you condone behavior that's so blatantly illegal? Then camera now zooming over to Miss Lang. Thank you, Ted, we live in the shadow of crime. Resigned to be the victims of fear, of violence, of social impotence. A man has risen to remind us the power is and always has been in our hands. For years we have been the victims this one man has shown us there is someone out there that is taking a stand against the criminals that has taken over our city. I think it's a mistake to look at Batman in only physical terms, it's a symbol of man's will to resist._

 _End Flashback_

to say this is helping her find out why he pushes himself would be a lie it just left her with more questions than when she began. She decided to focus on her work and began looking at the monitors she came across one for Gotham. Two face has tried to rob a bank and Batman has intercepted him. As she read the report she noticed Bruce was blown against the wall by an explosion and was rush back to the cave by Robin.

She flew out of the monitor room and found the first person she came across. Flash I need you to cover my shift I have to get to Gotham Bruce is hurt. Leaving before he could argue. Hey, what if I had plans tonight. She just stops and gave him a doubtful look. Ya fine I didn't have plans but you owe me. Thank you, Flash and with at Diana flew to the teleport pads and put in the code for the cave.

When she arrived she found Bruce sitting on the medical table trying to wrap his midsection with bandages. 'Hera this man is going to be the death of me' she thought as she rushed to his side. Are you OK?

I'm fine princess I had worse, Bruce said as trying but failing to wrap his self. He hope to be done before she found out what happened but trying to wrap bandages around you with a bad shoulder proved difficult.

Here let me help you she said as she took the roll of bandages from him. As she began to wrap the question came back to her why did he go out tonight, he was in no shape to fight, why had he not waited for backup from Robin. She decided now would be a great time to ask now that she's got him alone.

Bruce

Yes, princess?

Can I ask you a question?

You already did, ah hay that Hurts! Fine, go ahead. And they call me grouchy, he said muttering the last part.

I hope it did, now please I been trying to figure it out since I came to man's world. She turned to face Bruce and looked him in the eyes. Why do you do it, why push yourself to the point that would kill a normal person, why do you go out every night.

He was silent for a while. Thinking for the right thing to say.

Finally, he spoke, Why? Because each night I go out I know that someones loved one will make it home safely without being mugged, or raped, or killed in a back Ali because of a mugging went wrong. I know each night I go out one more person sees the light of day tomorrow. Each night I go out and make myself known I know the criminals think twice about going out. I know that when I go out a kid doesn't have to know what if feels like to grow up without their parents. I go out so no one knows what it feels to lose everything they care about.

I push myself because I have to be more than just a man in a bat costume I have to be a symbol. A symbol that things can change that one man can make a difference. It's also the reason I don't like metas in my city, not because I don't trust them but because when I'm fighting it shows that you don't need to have superpowers to make a difference, it shows that one man who just have the will to fight and nothing else can turn the tide so that the criminals are the ones that are scared to go out at night.

I have to go out because it shows that even when it gets too hard or too dark to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm sorry if it seems that I'm blowing people off but I made a commitment to make this city better. If we continue this relationship I'm sorry but I have to be out there, but I promise I'll always come back to you.

Bruce I would never ask you to choose between me and this city I know how much it means to you and I know this city needs you. I read those letters people wrote to you I know these people need you.

Bruce shifting his gaze. You read those letters I thought Alfred got rid of them.

No, he didn't, why don't you like them sure there're some bad ones but most of them just want to say thanks.

I don't like reading them because it just reminds me of the ones I couldn't save, the ones that I didn't get there in time. It reminds me that no matter how hard I trained, how much I prepare for I can't save all of them. People look to me to save them and I let them down.

Bruce, you can't blame yourself for death. These people love you and need you move than ever in this time of day. Have you ever read one of them?

The only letter I like reading is the one my dad left, his last will and testament it got me through some tough times. I still have it if you want to read it.

Diana couldn't believe her ears. Of course, I would love to. As he got up and walk over to his desk Diana was thinking that Bruce never shares anything for his past not even to Alfred. It warmed her heart knowing that he was finally opening up to her. He walked back over and handed her the neatly folded letter and she began to read.

 _Last will and testament of deceased_  
 _Thomas Wayne_

 _In the event of my death, I hereby declare that all my worldly possessions get passed to my son Bruce Wayne_

 _Bruce all I ask of you is to honor the Wayne family Legacy and commit yourself to the Improvement of Gotham City it's institution and citizens. Please be strong you are young but destined for great things make the most of your opportunities use them to give back to a city that has given us so much, to change the lives of millions of people. Do not be wasteful with this wealth, please do not waste it all on fast cars and outrageous clothes and the pursuit of a dangerous lifestyle. Invest in Gotham and treat it's people like family and protect them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is that I will not see you grow into the good man you are destined to be. Finally, my son I ask that you never abandon this city to fate._

 _We have lived through dark days and no doubt there are more to come but it is the good and great men that stand up for Gotham when others turn and run._

 _In death, I will love you forever_  
 _Thomas Wayne_

As she finishes the letter all she could do was just fold it back up and stare at Bruce. I can see why you like reading it. You know it's kind of funny it's almost like he was talking about Batman.

Bruce just lets out a small laugh and said, Ya I like to think he is sometimes when I first started out it bugged the hell out of me. Is this what he would want me to be doing would they be proud of the way I'm living my life or would they be sad that I never really moved on from that night?

I'm sure they would be proud Bruce I know I'm proud of you. Now come on let's finish wrapping you, so maybe I can show you how proud of you I'm.

I like the sound of that.

THE END

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait time between chapters it is my first story and I didn't want it to sound too cheesy or to rushed I know some parts did. But please tell me what you think of my writing Style what should I do to make it better all reviews and criticism are welcome and needed**  
 **Thanks for reading.**  
 **P. S. I got the news report for Batman the dark knight returns (the animated movie) and Thomas Wayne's letter from Batman Arkham Knight. Tell me if you like thing for the movies and books in here or not**


End file.
